Bzzz!
This was more of a fast paced version of The Dating Game. Gameplay Round 1 A bachelor/bachelorette who is dubbed "The Bzzer" was shown four members of the opposite sex. Each one appeared behind a heart-shaped screen and telling everyone about themselves, but they couldn't see through it. The Bzzer asked each one a single question during their appearance. Once the introductions were done, The Bzzer decided who to eliminate but not completely. Then The Bzzer & host Annie went over to a table where The Bzzer would talk to the remaining three contestants for two minutes. The Bzzer met each player one at a time, and he/she asked questions to each one. If The Bzzer does not like the contestant in any way, he/she pressed the bzzer to "Bzzz!" the player in control out of the game. Host Annie would escort that player out. Upon bzzzing a player out of the game, the set went dark, a giant "BZZZ!" sign lit up in red on a wall, and a superimposed message appeared to the bzzed contestant. The Bzzer even made a remark as to why he/she bzzed that contestant. But if The Bzzer liked the player in control, he/she rang a bell and they became a couple. Upon ringing the bell, The Bzzer met the players who didn't get a chance (if any), followed by the eliminated player. However, if The Bzzer bzzed all three contestants or if the two minutes ran out, then The Bzzer got the eliminated player instead. Round 2 (Simpatico) In the Simpatico round, each couple stood at a partition and was read seven statements by host Annie. On each statement, the couple independently made one of two choices (the choices were chosen by The Bzzer before the show). The couple's job was to match their answers and each match was worth $50 and if they match on all the questions, their total was augmented to $1,000. Later in the run, the number of statements was lowered to five but each match was upped to $100 (the $1,000 was still intact); plus Simpatico was played after each couple was formed. Either way, the couple with the most money wins the game and went on to play "Final Bzzz!". Tiebreaker In case of a tie, host Annie read a percentage question and both couples had a few seconds to think it over before coming up with an answer. The couple with the closest percentage was declared the winners. Test Pilot Tiebreaker In early test pilot shows, the tiebreakers was played "Card Sharks"-style. For one couple gave a percentage answer while the other predicted whether the actual answer was higher or lower than the couple guess. If the couple with the higher/lower guess was right, they win; but if the couple with the higher/lower guess was wrong or if the percentage guessing couple hit it right on the nose, the percentage guessing couple won. Final BZZZ! In the Final BZZZ!, the roles were reversed. For this time the winning contestant asked questions to "The Bzzer" for an unlimited amount of time. And if the winning contestant "Bzzed", the date was off and he/she won a prize, otherwise if he/she rung the bell, the date was on. For the first taped show, maybe two, The Final BZZZ! does not play; and on dates with celebrities, the Final BZZZ! does not play making the reverse conversation merely for fun. Mail Time In later shows after the opening, Annie Wood would read a viewer submitted question about the show. She would then present the answer in a variety of ways that were or were not seen before. Music Baron & Baron Productions Links The Unofficial BZZZ! Page Rules for BZZZ! @ Loogslair.net YouTube Videos A standard round of BZZZ! Annie Wood & executive producer Ralph Edwards announcing the Truth of Consequences Fiesta Category:Dating Category:1996 premieres Category:1997 endings